1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to health monitoring devices and human electric signal processing methods, and in particular relates to health monitoring devices and human electric signal processing methods using wavelet transform and spectral estimation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrocardiograms (ECG), every heart beat period includes a P wave, a Q wave, a R wave, a S wave, a T wave and a U wave. Additionally, every wave has individual physiological representations. Therefore, whether a human being is healthy may be determined by the characteristics of the waves.
For example, the Republic of Chinese Patent (application No. 200822904) discloses a method for locating desired points within an electrocardiogram signal. The method applies wavelet transform and multi-scale differential operations to locate at least a desired point in at least a frequency band within the electrocardiogram signal for health determination. Additionally, after the wavelet transform is performed, coefficients thereof are further used in the multi-scale differential operation.
When people pay more and more attention to their health, utilizing electrocardiogram or other human physical signals to check one's health has become an important issue.